Grinding wheels generally comprise an abrasive compound in a circular component. Grinding wheels may be rotated at high speeds to remove material from a workpiece. During grinding, a coolant may be applied to the grinding wheel in order to minimize overheating of the grinding wheel or the workpiece. Dressing the grinding wheel may expose abrasive grains by removing the grinding wheel bond or workpiece material embedded in the grinding surface of the grinding wheel. Dressing may improve grinding efficiency of the grinding wheel. Conventional dressing techniques involve a dressing tool, such as a diamond wheel grinding the grinding surface of the grinding wheel in order to achieve a desired shape and surface finish of the grinding surface.